


Father Figure

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Faith finally realizes why he never wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

Faith had never met her real father.

When she had been a kid, she had made the mistake of asking her mom about him. It had only taken a week for her black eye to fade, but it had taken her mother almost three months to drag herself back out of the bottle. And she had promised herself then that she'd never even mention the word 'father' again.

But then she had met Mayor Wilkins, and she had found herself in a predicament unlike anything she had ever experienced before. He had given her things, brought her into his life. She'd never had anyone do that for her before.

Faith had tried to repay him once, soon after he had shown her the new apartment he had bought for her. He had walked through the door, and before he had even known what was happening she had pressed her lips hungrily against his - and for a moment, he had returned her kiss with a fervor.

But then he had pushed her away, a shocked look on his face that quickly faded into a bittersweet smile. He had shook his head before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Faith had seen the longing in his eyes though, but she hadn't understood then why he hadn't acted on what he was obviously feeling.

It was years later before she understood.

There had been countless men in her life, but lovers came and went. He had wanted to be something more.


End file.
